The First Arbiter
by lava788
Summary: My idea's on what happens during the founding of the Covenant. It will be based on an Arbiter throughout the story. Note : This is the first time I have really wrote anything on this kind of scale. Constructive Criticism will be obliged. May be increased to Rating M at a later date due to excessive Violence.
1. Chapter 1-Decisions

Hello, I would like to say, Thank You for reading this story. If you are checking back because of an Update, it is a few minor adjustments and corrections. Thank you Bigfoot02 for the suggestions, it look's much better :)

Now, this is my first story on a large scale like this, I will try my best to make it good and interesting for you all!

Also, I 100% accept constructive criticism, I want to improve and that will only happen if people are honest.

Please Note: Updates **will **be slow, much of my free time is donated to school revision, but I will try my best to get more chapters up. I appreciate you patience.

* * *

The council room was full of murmurs as he skulked in, his footsteps echoing around the great stone hall. The muttering instantly silenced as an elder sangheili raised his hand. "What have the San'shyuum said about our terms?" The elder asked, apprehensively.

"They agree to most of our terms; however they request that only one may come in order to represent our people"

Many sangheili immediately pay attention. "But that would mean there would have to be a declaration of an arbiter, which has not happened in over 300 years!" exclaimed a representative from house Xah.

The elder sangheili stands up, and everyone grows silent. "Then we must decide upon an Arbiter to lead our people. If the san 'shyuum propose an alliance, we cannot afford to decline, it will cost us our planet and our lives. If an Arbiter must be declared, so be it, though it will take time to decide upon whom will lead our entire species!" The elder sit's back down and signals for the meeting to be adjourned.

* * *

The Sangheili General silently returned to his quarters, his footsteps echoing along the grand halls. He turns into his quarters and the doors silently closed behind him. It was a spacious room, however considering his height; the ceiling was only 3-4 ft above his head. He looked toward the bed, which was curved in-order to support the sangheili's curved back and walked over to it. He removed his maroon robe and lay there for a few moments, thinking about what had been said.

"Another Arbiter must be declared." He thought to himself. "One hasn't been created since Ler 'Hejera, who united several of the Sangheili Clans during the civil wars and ended the war. And yet, here it is, another being declared to end yet another war. Who would the council choose though? There is no one neutral enough to take up the title..." His thoughts continue on until he eventually drops off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, distress could already be heard, as the General stirred he heard shouting from further down the hall. He groaned, before pulling himself to his feet and taking his robe. He fastened the soft belt around his waist and stepped out his door. Many other Sangheili were rushing too and thro, trying to keep up with the councils demands, and further down the corridor to his right he saw two family representatives in a heated discussion. He sighed before turning himself reluctantly toward the council chambers and the continuous arguments that was his species.

He entered the chambers and moved himself to a corner in the room, and there he stood silently listening to another territorial claim between house Kal' and house Ras.

"The second moon of the planet Jar 'kal in the Jey v'rai system belongs to us by right. We secured it from the San 'Shyuum, not you!" Yelled house Kal's representative.

"Yet you did not complain when we offered twice as many ships then you to help secure it. We lost many more lives than you, so we have a claim by blood!" Retorted house Ras' representative.

The steward simply places his head in his hands at the two. A young warrior, easily noticeable as only to have just passed his joining marched toward the General. "Sir, I have a message for you." The young warrior said eagerly.

He sighed, before taking the letter. "General Lak 'Rejeka, Elder council member Gad 'Kenhas has demanded your presence, report to his office immediately." He sighed, before re-folding the note and nodding to the messenger. The young warrior quickly scurried off, obviously with more duties to perform. He turns his attention back to the meeting to see both house representatives shaking their hands in some sort of agreement. He shakes his head in confusion, before leaving the room once more.

* * *

"You want me to become the Arbiter?" he demands. "You are the obvious choice for such position. You know the san 'shyuum better than anyone within the council and you are most neutral of all the houses. If anyone can lead us, it will be you."

"But, I don't even know the first thing about politics!" He trembles slightly at the idea.

"Listen, Rejeka, you know better than any of us the costs of this war, and what we must do to end it. Please, do what must be done; you can do it! I assure you it will not be as difficult as it sounds. This will be temporary until a better solution is found."

Rejeka sighs. "I will consider what you have said... but I cannot promise anything." "Very well" Kenhas signalled for Rejeka to leave.

* * *

Rejeka paced two and thro within his quarters. Clearly he was the obvious choice, he was more neutral than most, he had strong ties, and he understood the san 'shyuum's motives; but him? Gaining the most honourable title possible within the Sangheili people, as well as leading them? He shook his head at the thought.

* * *

Thank's for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Choice is made

**Hello again friends! I have finally finished the second chapter! Woooooooo. I may end up making edits like I did with the first but hopefully I won't need to.**

**As all ways, Constructive Criticism is always appreciated and I now need to get to work on the third chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days, three, long, days. Rejeka had spent these three days pondering over his choices. He had neither eaten, drank any fluids, or exited his chambers. He spent his time meditating, praying to the ancient gods, looking for answers, and when there were still none, after three days; he made his choice.

Rejeka strode into Kenhas' office, and when Kenhas looked up; he spoke.

"I will do as you ask"

"I am glad you have finally found your answer, I am surprised you accepted to say the least." Kenhas stood and beckoned Rejeka to follow. "You have spent the last three days inside your chambers, you have not left them. So I assume you are quite hungry Rejeka?" He asked this with sincerity in his words.

"It has been; three days? I... have not been aware. I spent most of my time meditating."

They both chuckle. As they enter the mess hall, many of the Sangheili warriors look toward them and begin muttering.

"I assume rumours have spread?" Rejeka asks Kenhas.

"You cannot seem to keep anything quiet here. Either way it will be a cause for celebration, so I assume they would be more excited about the fact they will be able to finally stop fighting."

"The peace will only last a short time if these talks go wrong..." Rejeka speaks sadly.

"You will do the right thing Rejeka, I am sure of it. Now then, let us find some food!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon speaking about more pleasant things.

* * *

"You must leave soon to meet the San' Shyuum delegate on board their ship! Why have you not prepared your Armour?"

Rejeka looks up quietly to face Kenhas. "I apologise counsellor, I have been side-tracked to say the least..."

"Well, I don't blame you... but come on, you must prepare yourself."

"Very well."

Once Kenhas had left, he stood up and too left.

* * *

As Rejeka strode along the halls he could clearly sense the unease in the air. Many of the council guard fidgeted at their posts, Warriors were more alert, and even the elderly care-takers seemed to take their lax duties more seriously. It was hardly a surprise however, should the talks go wrong, the San' Shyuum would know the location of Sangheilios, and nothing would stop their slaughter.

The Great Temple -with its walls of a shallow yellow stone- rose up in the distance. In was constructed in the third era to honour of the gods, but also to be the guardian of the Arbiter's Armour. The Title 'Arbiter' was created during the first era, when the god's were revered across all the clans. It was constructed to protect the temple; and the religion. The Armour was only taken in times of Crisis -like this one- and very rarely saw Combat. It was ceremonial; of course, but was the only Forerunner Technology used - until it was obvious the war couldn't be won without it.

After the 500 steps had been climbed he entered the temple. A priestess beckoned him near a large door opposite the entrance. He strode over, passing the giant statues of previous arbiters with his feet creating load echoing thuds as he walked. As he neared; the priestess bowed and opened the door to him. He entered without a sound, or a second thought.

* * *

"There he is…" Kenhas murmured to himself.

Rejeka walked calmly towards the councillor.

"Greeting's again councillor. Will you be coming with me?"

"Yes, the council dictated that an elder must accompany you, however I will not be in the room whilst the term's are discussed."

"Well, at least I can have some companionship."

"Agreed! At least we should be able to kill many San' Shyuum before we too fall if things go wrong!" He beckons to his sword.

"I pray it does not come to that, I would like to be able to see my children once I am able to return."

"It was merely a jest, today you shall seal peace between our two species, and then we may prosper once again!"

* * *

**Hopefully I will be able to update more as my school year draw's to a close. So see you all again soon!**


End file.
